L'enfer et le Paradie
by Mitaky
Summary: Je reve depuis toujours d'etre dans le monde de Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis arriver dans le monde de Naruto, mais pas de la bonne façon...


**KASUMI! REVEILLE!**

Je me leve immediatement pour pas ravoir la peur de ma vie...... On peux dire que ma mere ses pas la plus tendre et la plus gentille qui existe... Je me leve d'un bond et me dirige vers la table avec les cheveux tombant sur mon visage. Je mange un peux et me dirige vers la douche. Apres je sort de la salle de bain et me diriger vers ma chambre et mais un debardeur mauve et un sort blanc. Ses temps si, je ne mange pas beaucoup. J'aime pas les plats et me lasse vite... On mange toujours la meme afaire! JVEUX DU PORC! MERDE! Faire se que je veux quand je veux et etre toujours dans mes reves... On peux pas dire que je suis la plus belle fille, mais je suis assez belle. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le monde m'insulte. J'ai pas envie de parler d'ecole... Je fini de me preparer et faut deja que j'i aile merde aucune temps pour me reposer... Mais une chose est sur. J'ai hate de voir mon chum et de voir tout mes amis. J'arrive en retard. Je vais a mon premier cours de la journée. C'est d'un ennuie total. Je baille et m'installe confortablement. Je recois une veux avec mes reves et ses que je veux faire quand je serais grande.

**Facile! Mon reve ses etre dans le monde de Naruto!  
Kasumi vous pouvez arreter avec sa...**

Et je vien de me rendre compte que je vien de le dire a vois haute... Je regard autours de moi et vois tous les eleves qui me regarde amusée.. Je me fais petite et essaye de ne pas avoir encore honte. Moi Kasumi Rayto, je suis courageuse et forte mais parfois timide et sa menerveé Je suis toujours souriante et assez d'ami, un gars qui a bien voulu de moi. Je ne fais plus attention au autre et me mes dans mes reves. Temps de foi j'ai souhaiter etre dans le monde de naruto... Etre dans le pays du feu, encontrer tout les personnes de se monde si fabuleux! Je soupire et me vois, avec mes cheveux noir avec mes yeux bleus qui reflet temps de soucie effacer. Faire une nouvelle vie! La cloche sonne. Je vais a la toilette et ouvre une porte. Je commence a rire. Je ni croit pas! La fille qui a les plus gros seins ou était la fille, se rembourrait. Je cours vers la sorti et ne peux plus me retenir. Je rie et pense, sa fait de moi la deuxieme... J'arrete de rire si soudement que mes amis on une face a faire peur. La cloche sonne et je rentre. La journée de terminer. Mes meilleurs amies me racompagne, mais on decide d'aller manger une glace. On fait demi-tour, a mi chemin, ma tête tourne et ma vision se flou. Elles me regarde bizarrement et dit que je vais rentrer finalement. Je suis bientot arriver chez moi, mais je tombe et m'evanouie.

Je releve la tête et je sens de l'eau qui tombe sur mon visage. Le sol est encore plus froid. Je rouvre les yeux et ses le noir total. Je me leve difficilement. J'avance et je vois des barreaux. J'arrete et vois une lumiere, un grincement puis... Non ses pas possible! Comment Sasuke pourrais etre devant moi!? Je recule et fronce les sourcils. Il s'approche de moi, je ne crois pas encore mais quand je sens qu'il me frappe. Je commence a me dire que ces réelles. Je retombe sur le sol evanouie. Encore quand je me reveille. Mes mais nson attacher et mais pieds aussi. Deux ombres aproche et reconnais Orochimaru et Kabuto. Je sens un liquide qui coulle dans mon dos et sur mon ventre. Sa brule et retien un petit cri. Je regarde dans mon dos et je cris qu'on aurais pu m'entendre de loin. Très loin. Si j'ai en face de moi orochimaru et kabuto qui a couper un peux mes poingnait. Le liquide rouge coule le long de mon bras. Sa veux dire que je suis dans le monde de Naruto?! Je pense que j'aimerais me reveiller si ses un reve! Il vien de m'enfoncer sa scalpel dans le ventre. Je m'enanouie de nouveau. Mon ventre est la parti de mon corps le plus vulnérable... Je me retrouver dans la cellule encore. J'ouvre les yeux rapidement. je suis coucher sur le sol et dans cette position. J'ai mal partout, je regarde sur mes mais, elles sont encore attacher et je vois le sang secher sur le long de mon prend mon autre mais qui n'a pas de coupure et fouille dans mes chevaux pour trouver de quoi autter ses pinces a cheveux! Je la retir et la tire sur le sol. Elle se casse et je rappase le bout de metal. Pourquoi il a falu que je mette cette pinces, c'était une des mes plus belle! Le grincement revien et vois Sasuke et ouvrit et partir. J'ouvre enfin ces menottes en me demandant pourquoi...

Quelques mnutes s'ecoule et je commence a marche dehort de la cellule et sa me revien. Sasuke va tuer Orochimaru! Il veux vite que je sort. Mais mon ventre me le permet pas. Du sang coule de ma levre. Je serre les dents et mon ventre. Je ne plie pas ma main et prend l'autre pour me soutenir contre le mur. Je vois deux gars. Quanc il me voit il cours vers moi avec des kunais. Une ombre se glisse derriere eux et les tuer. Il s'approche et je voie que ses Sasuke. Il commence a me dire ou est la sorti et disparait. Je fais se qu'il me dit et je vois enfin le soleil. Une brise chaude vien m'acceullire. Je cours a un arbre et je me rend compte que je n'aurais pas du. Mon ventre recommenca a sangner. Je recommence a marcher difficilement. Le seul chose que je voudrais aller ces dans un village paisible, comme Konoha. Ils pouraient m'aidé. Je me regarde et m'apercois que je prote une cape noir. La chaleur se fait etoufant. Il faut que j'arrive a konoha, ses la seul place que je connais qui pourrais aidée les personnes... Le soleil va bientot se coucher et moi je commence a perdre la vue et je me tien a un arbre. J'ai une crampe et m'evanouie de douleur.

* * *

Bon le prochain chapitre seras surement plus long et je vais le faire vendredi prochain. Désolé pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe... J'espert que vous aller aprecier.


End file.
